


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Post-Infinity Wars, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Вариант, в котором Война Бесконечности прошла мимо Зимнего Солдата.Написано для Marvel Fests "Война до Бесконечности-2017"





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

***

– Снег пошел.  
Повернув голову, Стив посмотрел в окно.  
Над горной грядой пылал закат в полнеба, и возвышавшийся среди темных пиков силуэт Великой Кошки, казалось, сыпал искрами вдоль хребта. Внизу зеленым морем кипели джунгли. Мимо окна совсем близко пронеслась птица, на миг перечеркнув пейзаж фосфоресцирующей голубой линией.  
– Давно пора, – ответил Стив.  
Снег шел – там, далеко, за горами, границами, за десятком морей. Он укрывал города, дороги и пустоши, крыши и дворы, руины и стройки, ветер гнал его к темным окнам и к освещенным, и воздухе разливалась недолговечная холодная озоновая сладость.  
Наступала зима: заканчивался первый мирный год, неуверенный, зыбкий едва восстановленным равновесием. Отгремели бои, отзвучали прощания и проклятия. Отчалили инопланетные корабли, казалось, навсегда закрывшие небо. Вслед за эпохой героев ушла и эпоха чудес, и забрала с собой все ужасы последней войны. То, что прежде пугало, превращалось в городские легенды – новый эпос уцелевшего мира. Медленно, очень медленно и опасливо Земля заново привыкала спать спокойно. Реки возвращались в берега, твердь – под ноги.  
А люди – домой.  
Холод, царивший в комнате, был пресен, воздух – неподвижен и сух. Тишину нарушали ритмичный синтетический писк медицинских приборов, гудение тяжелого оборудования. За окном не пахло метелями, не выл ветер, не мигали вечерние огни: там царило влажное, душное вечное лето, и жар тек по стеклу, накалял стены, силясь пробраться сквозь каменную толщу в выстуженное нутро здания. Заходящее солнце горело на гладком пластике и хромированном металле, но ладоням было зябко касаться поверхности.  
Стив посмотрел на Наташу.  
Прошло так много времени. Она менялась не так стремительно, как другие: Клинт, Ванда, Сэм… В ее волосах почти не было седины, движения остались плавными и точными, а взгляд – внимательным и цепким. И все-таки, глядя на нее, Стив особенно остро чувствовал, как далеко, как давно появился на свет он сам.  
За это время они успели много раз сойтись лицом к лицу – и рассыпаться, разлететься по разным уголкам мира. Война затянула всех, перемолола так, что живы они остались только чудом. Все это должно было теперь казаться опасным, но захватывающим приключением: счастливый итог порой стирает человеческую память лучше любой чудовищной машины…  
Но Стива не отпускало напряжение. Не отпускали кошмары, эхом крика переползавшие в явь. Война закончилась – а один из победителей месяц за месяцем спал вполглаза, в полной экипировке, ел и пил на ходу – и боялся, боялся, что вот-вот упустит что-то, тревожный сигнал, незаметный звоночек, что все повторится опять…  
Потом приехала Наташа. И, застав его одного в доме, превращенном в редут, с прохладцей спросила:  
– Ты решил ждать нового конца света, или все-таки попробуешь пожить немного?  
И теперь они стояли здесь, солнце садилось, а постепенно устаревающая аппаратура привычно гудела и попискивала, умиротворяюще повторяя, как и год, и два, и десять лет назад: все в порядке. Хотя бы это – в порядке.  
– Спасибо, что поехала со мной, – сказал Стив. – После всего.  
Наташа коротко сжала его ладонь.  
– Да брось, Роджерс. Было весело. И потом… может, в благодарность вы двое пригласите меня в гости на Рождество?  
Код на панели управления она набрала сама.  
Поползли вверх и вниз створки криокапсулы. Датчик пульса выдал беспокойную дробь – и угомонился мерным, убаюкивающим ритмом. Волна белого пара хлынула на пол и растворилась у ног. Стив шумно вздохнул, делая шаг вперед.  
Баки Барнс открыл глаза.

***

В комнате было тепло.  
Под тяжелым зимним одеялом - еще теплее; оттого особенно странным казалось холодное лиловое свечение в предрассветном небе.  
Накануне неба словно не было вовсе: только белая мгла и летящие хлопья, сквозь которые едва просматривались очертания города. Снег шел ночь и день, густой, как в сказке, таял на оконных стеклах и оставлял мокрые дорожки, блестевшие в свете уличных фонарей, как елочные гирлянды. Но буря улеглась. Близилось ясное, морозное утро. С хрустом сухого снега под подошвами, с паром изо рта, порывистым ледяным ветром, острым и сладким.  
Тихо и осторожно Баки отвернулся от окна, лег на бок и замер. Тело не желало расслабляться даже в блаженном тепле, в покое и тишине устоявшейся близости.  
Стив спал рядом: крепко и безмятежно, подложив обе ладони под щеку, подогнув колени к груди. Как спят послушные дети. Как спят предельно уставшие взрослые. Он уснул первым – быстро, легко, не закончив начатую фразу, счастливо глядя в лицо Баки. Теперь он слегка хмурился во сне, но, что бы ему ни снилось, спал он спокойно. Совестно было его будить.  
Баки глаз не сомкнул. Постель ничем не походила на узкое ложе криокапсулы, только он, едва лег, понял, что так и пролежит всю ночь. Своих снов он не помнил – но выспался, по ощущениям, на несколько жизней вперед.  
Время текло мимо него: годы и годы бессознательного неведения. Пока Стив пытался спасти его, пока спасался сам и мешал остальному миру рухнуть в тартарары, а потом медленно сходил с ума в ожидании новой беды, Баки ничего не знал о том, что творилось вокруг. И если бы война, через которую Стиву пришлось пройти без него, оказалась проиграна, он проспал бы и это.  
Утро приближалось неспешно и неотвратимо. Сквозь лиловый полумрак на востоке пробилась внезапная бледная зелень, легла тонкой линией вдоль горизонта – и теперь медленно выцветала до золота.  
В понемногу светлеющей спальне Баки вгляделся в расслабленное лицо Стива. Прошло столько времени. Даже это лицо уже не было прежним, когда Баки проснулся; ни на день не постаревшее, оно несло на себе столько следов, что Баки с ужасом подумал было – снова миновал век. Потом он увидел Наташу и понял.  
Он не стал спрашивать Стива, почему тот не разбудил его раньше. Он о многом не стал спрашивать – историй и так набралось на всю обратную дорогу, и не все они ему понравились. Стив и Наташа, казалось, заметили это, но Баки прекратил расспросы сам. Его неловкие шутки по-прежнему казались им смешными, но он не мог избавиться от тревожного чувства, что уже никого из них не догонит.  
Он не мог насмотреться на Стива, не мог оторваться от него прежде – не мог и теперь. Но никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя рядом с ним так, словно их разделяло целое поколение. И только когда они остались одни, когда Стив все-таки обнял его как надо, приникая всем собой, раскрываясь снова, как в первый раз, Баки неудержимо улыбался ему в губы, пьяный и невесомый от облегчения, от понимания: оба они – только сейчас – наконец, вернулись домой. Главное оставалось неизменным.  
Небо вспыхнуло. Узкая рыжая полоса выстрелила лучами от горизонта до зенита, и чистая, яркая зимняя заря залила спальню огненным светом, полыхнула по окнам и стенам, и по белому одеялу, и по смятым простыням, и по волосам и ресницам Стива, хмурящегося на подушке.  
Баки поборол желание зажмуриться и смотрел, смотрел. Стив вжался щекой в ладони: сон уже сходил с него, но отпускал неохотно.  
– Доброе утро, соня, – шепнул Баки.  
Стив улыбнулся, сонно моргая, просыпаясь с длинным, глубоким вздохом. Освещенное солнцем, его лицо снова казалось почти мальчишеским.  
– Утро, Бак. Утро.


End file.
